rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha (SC)
Alpha is the alternate universe counterpart of Leonard L. Church from the canon Red vs. Blue series, and a main character in Stardust Contact. Unlike in canon, Alpha was partnered with Chase Azures, who proved to be the only individual in Project Freelancer compatible with him. Appearance Alpha is typically represented as a soldier wearing sapphire blue armor with an orange visor and black bodysuit. He is capable of adjusting his size - at smallest he is as big as one's hand, and at biggest he matches the average adult male. When separated from Chase, his armor color changes to white. Personality Alpha's personality is relatively the same as Church's, only his more positive traits are shown off. He still comes off as condescending and rude at times, but he is overall a caring person. He generally likes to tease or insult people in a joking manner - which is most prominent with Carolina, whom he finds to easily irritate. That said, however, he often has problems working with anyone other than the Director or Chase, though this is most likely in part because he is unable to work alongside individuals whom he feels he cannot trust well enough for whatever reasons he may have. The best known example was Agent South - who was easily offended by his jokes, even though they were meant to lighten the mood. Much like Church in the main series, though, Alpha typically finds himself at odds with a few characters when he meets them. Often annoyed with their more eccentric traits, he immediately finds himself either hating or disliking them. When given enough time to get to know them, however, Alpha can develop a sense of trust with them. As he is a complete AI, Alpha usually tends to analyze the situation through logical variables - a trait that belonged to Delta. He is also capable of feeling immense rage whenever Chase is injured or encounters someone he truly and genuinely hates - a trait belonging to Omega. History The complete AI form of the individual known as Leonard L. Church. Unlike in the main series, where an unknown situation caused Alpha to spawn the Beta AI, later known as Agent Texas, he was partnered with one of the earliest members, as well as new member at the time, of Project Freelancer: Chase Azures AKA Agent California. At first, the Director believed that Chase would be incompatible with Alpha like the other Freelancers, though the soldier proved to handle Alpha's rather irksome tendencies and even displayed a well-founded partnership. As a result, Alpha remained partnered with Chase throughout his career, and has even worked alongside other Freelancer agents while out in the field. Story Relationships Chase Azures Alpha's main partner. Initially, the Director believed that Chase would be unable to handle the AI's irksome traits, though his open-mind and more casual side appealed greatly to Alpha, hence leading to an impressive partnership between them. Alpha demonstrates an almost familial bond with him, often referring to him as "partner." Likewise, Chase refers to Alpha as "Church" when in private - a name typically reserved for those he can explicitly trust. Alpha runs scenarios for Chase to follow, though he leaves the best method up to him. Perhaps the most obvious sign of friendship between the two of them is their constant jabs at one another. Carolina At first, Carolina didn't think much of Alpha, simply seeing him as a tool and nothing else. Alpha, however, treated her with some level of familiarity and respect, though he throws jabs at her, noting how easy it is to get under her skin. After Alpha reveals that he is based on the Director's own mind, and therefore has memories of Allison and tells Carolina just how much his wife's loss impacted him, Carolina starts to treat Alpha, and by extension Church, with more respect. Leonard Church As Alpha is based after the Director's own mind, the two share a somewhat cordial relationship. Though the AI often pokes fun at the Director, he knows how much the man struggles while putting up the cold-faced facade he is known for. Additionally, both share a common trait - only the people they explicitly trust are allowed to call them "Church." Trivia * Much like Dakota from Why I'm Here, Alpha's fate in the canon series is adverted due to the presence of another character. In his case, him partnered with Chase avoids the unnamed situation which spawns Tex, and therefore prevents his fate from being experimented. * At times, a colored hue can be seen around Alpha's form, representing different emotions which correspond to the AI Fragments from the main series. ** A purple hue around those he can confide in - Theta ** A dark hue when confronting someone he genuinely or truly hates - Omega ** A orange hue when his initial plans fail and is forced to improvise - Sigma ** A blue hue around Chase and Carolina - Iota ** A green hue when formulating a strategy - Delta * Chase implied on a few occasions that Alpha may enjoy soap operas, as shown in a few of his jabs: ** Alpha: Oh, that's ridiculous! ** Chase: You mean about as ridiculous as those stupid soap operas you watch? ** Alpha: W-what?! I don't watch soap operas! ** '''Chase: '''So you say, but you were quick to change the channel when I got out of the shower. Category:AIs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Freelancer Characters